


Jeux D'esprit

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Волна агрессивных смс с неизвестного номера впутывает Натаниэля в дружбу с загадочной девушкой с весьма красочным словарным запасом. Обмениваясь с ней локальными шутками и отстойными прозвищами, он делится с ней нечто большим, чем просто рисунками.
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Chloe Bourgeois
Kudos: 2





	Jeux D'esprit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeux D'esprit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558469) by [Yilena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilena/pseuds/Yilena). 



Взгляды сокурсников жгли спину, пока Натаниэль копался в рюкзаке, чтобы отключить звук мобильника. Сегодня он замотался и забыл перевести его на беззвучный режим, а в аудиторию вбежал вообще с недосушенными волосами, наскоро убранными в хвост.

Было бы неплохо еще футболку не в краске надеть, но видно — не судьба.

Когда он наконец вырубил телефон, щеки горели.

— Простите, — смущенно выдавил он.

После пары, выбравшись в столовую и зависнув в очереди, он включил телефон, и ошарашенно уставился на бесчисленное множество выскочивших уведомлений. Несколько сообщений были от его однокурсников, когда те интересовались, где его с утра носило, но большая часть от неизвестного номера.

(09:05) неизвестный номер:  
_не забудь в этот раз про мой кофе_

(09:05) неизвестный номер:  
_если опять принесешь не тот я тебя уволю_

(09:06) неизвестный номер:  
_я серьезно._

(09:15) неизвестный номер:  
_где тебя носит_

(09:16) неизвестный номер:  
_все, позаботься чтобы твоя задница больше не давила мои автомобильные чехлы, ты уволена_

(09:17) неизвестный номер:  
_катись обратно вязать носочки_

(09:17) неизвестный номер:  
_или что там твои кривые руки раньше делали_

(09:23) неизвестный номер:  
_я блять вижу тебя через стекло_

(09:24) неизвестный номер:  
_хватит болтать с кобелиной_

(09:24) неизвестный номер:  
_что с тобой не так…_

(09:25) неизвестный номер:  
_я тебе плачу чтобы ты носила мне кофе, а ты вместо этого отвратно флиртуешь_

(09:29) неизвестный номер:  
_в следующий раз найду себе ассистентку пострашнее_

(12:49)  
**Это не та задница, которую вы ищете.**

(13:01) неизвестный номер:  
_заткнись ты уволена_

(13:06)  
**Кобели мне сегодня еще не встречались.**

(13:07) неизвестный номер:  
_и не оправдывай свое отвратительное чувство вкуса_

(13:07) неизвестный номер:  
_точнее отсутствие вкуса_

(13:10)  
**Я не думаю, что все настолько плохо.**

(13:11) неизвестный номер:  
_ты серьезно, он ударился коленом и чуть не разрыдался_

(13:11) неизвестный номер:  
_и стрижка у него просто умереть не встать_

(13:13)  
**Значит, он чувствительный парень с умопомрачительной стрижкой?**

(13:13) неизвестный номер:  
_это был сарказм тупица_

(13:14) неизвестный номер:  
_ты настолько отстала что шуток не понимаешь_

(13:14) неизвестный номер:  
_значит вали на все четыре_

(13:20)  
**Вроде бы, все началось с опоздавшего кофе?**

(13:23) неизвестный номер:  
_ты буквально получаешь бабки за мое хорошее настроение_

(13:23) неизвестный номер:  
_а ты наверняка даже своей сердобольной мамаше поднять настроение не можешь_

(13:47)  
**Разве меня не уволили?**

(13:48)  
**Ладно, это было весело, но вы ошиблись номером.**

(13:48)  
**Вам стоит вернуть свою ассистентку.**

(13:50) неизвестный номер:  
_чегобля_

Ну, хотя бы настроение теперь было не в полной заднице.

Натаниэль потом еще пару раз заглянул в телефон, надеясь увидеть ответ, но вскоре стало ясно, что собеседник на него забил. Зато теперь у него была забавная история, которую можно будет потом рассказать друзьям, и заодно доказательства имеются.

Только этим сегодняшний день отличался от любого другого. Всю неделю Натаниэль приползал на пары, но с сухой головой и в нормальной одежде, работал над своими проектами, потом доделывал онлайн-заказы с прошлой недели. Поскольку он остался без стипендии, и у него не было времени, чтобы работать на полставки, это было отличным решением.

В середине следующей недели незнакомец снова подал голос.

(14:02) неизвестный номер:  
_и нахрена я ее вернула_

(14:02) неизвестный номер:  
_она опять с кобелиной…_

(14:15)  
**Мне казалось, ваших сообщений я больше не получу.**

(14:16) неизвестный номер:  
_ибо нефиг лезть ко мне со своими советами_

(14:17) неизвестный номер:  
_она теперь блять думает что на хорошем сче_ ту

(14:28)  
**Думаю, вам точно не все равно, раз так печетесь о том, с кем она флиртует.**

(14:30) неизвестный номер:  
_это она должна за меня так трястись_

(14:31) неизвестный номер:  
_а не за дятла на ресепшене который трахает все что более менее симпатичное при этом двигается и оборудовано нужной дыркой_

(14:37)  
**Значит, она более-менее симпатичная?**

(14:28) неизвестный номер:  
_хера с два_

(14:35)  
**Какое хамство с вашей стороны.**

(14:38) неизвестный номер:  
_и зачем я только тебе написала_

(14:38) неизвестный номер:  
_тебе говорили какое ты душное говно_

(14:41)  
**Практически каждый.**

(14:45) неизвестный номер:  
_интересно почему_

(14:57)  
**У вас разве там по плану не испоганить ассистентке всю романтику?**

(15:00) неизвестный номер:  
_кобелина только что сказал ей, что ко мне никто раньше не возвращался_

(15:00) неизвестный номер:  
_обоих прирежу_

(15:04)  
**Не надо говорить мне об этом. Не хочу быть свидетелем.**

(16:06) неизвестный номер:  
_за твои ошибки придется расплачиваться кровью_

(16:09)  
**Это не я здесь перманентно ошибаюсь номером.**

(16:11) неизвестный номер:  
_ты новости включи сразу узнаешь меня_

(16:15)  
**Я вообще ничего о вас не знаю. Предположу, вам за тридцать?**

(16:19) неизвестный номер:  
_и при этом здесь ты выписываешь запятые как сраная престарелая училка языка_

(16:19) неизвестный номер:  
_в свободное время ты стопудов вяжешь свитеры своим кошкам_

(16:29)  
**У вас пунктик на вязании?**

(16:30) неизвестный номер:  
_разве я ошиблась_

(16:34)  
**У меня нет кошки.**

(16:37) неизвестный номер:  
_но вязать ты умеешь бабуля_

(16:41)  
**Как-то обидно.**

(16:44) неизвестный номер:  
_сабрина подарила мне вязаные носки в первый же день_

(16:45) неизвестный номер:  
_они были дырявые и по ходу она дальтоник_

(16:59)  
**Как это мило с ее стороны. Так ассистентку зовут Сабрина?**

(17:10) неизвестный номер:  
_мою ошибку зовут сабриан_

(17:11)  
**Сабриан.**

(17:11) неизвестный номер:  
_сдохни училка_

(17:13)  
**Когда ты ее представляешь, ты говоришь «познакомьтесь, моя ошибка»?**

(17:17) неизвестный номер:  
_вот быть тебе поменьше занудой_

(17:17) неизвестный номер:  
_был бы у тебя успех как у меня_

(17:20)  
**Я вас даже не знаю.**

(17:22) неизвестный номер:  
_у меня есть ассистентка, а у тебя только отстойные вязальные спицы_

(17:25)  
**Да у вас какие-то проблемы с вязанием.**

(17:26) неизвестный номер:  
_ты там знаешь про маньяков со спицами_

(17:26) неизвестный номер:  
_вот скоро узнаешь_

И несмотря ни на что, они продолжили общение. Они не касались серьезных тем, не считая начала знакомства, когда его приняли за Сабрину, но даже тогда угрозы были скорее шутливыми, и теперь это его просто развлекало. Натаниэль вдруг понял, что ему нравится переписываться, и довольно улыбался всякий раз, когда читал едкие комментарии и смачные ругательства, которые исходили скорее от обозленного подростка, чем были чем-то серьезным.

Правда, когда он сказал об этом, разговор не задался.

(19:47)  
**Не могу воспринимать твои угрозы всерьез.**

(19:59) неизвестный номер:  
_я подхожу к этому с креативом_

(20:02)  
**Вчера, по твоим словам, Ошибка едва не пала смертью храбрых от твоих солнечных очков. Плюс, каких-то дорогущих.**

(20:03) неизвестный номер:  
_потому что дела у меня идут хорошо не только по части убийств_

(20:03) неизвестный номер:  
_у меня достаточно денег чтобы прилично одеваться_

(20:05)  
**Вложи денег в курсы по письму. Может, поможет с мафиозными вайбами, которые ты так пытаешься испускать.**

(20:10) неизвестный номер:  
_во первых_

(20:10) неизвестный номер:  
_мы оба знаем что мне пойдет даже тюремная роба в полоску_

(20:11)  
**Подчеркнет твои морщины.**

(20:12) неизвестный номер:  
_чо бля_

(20:13)  
**Говорю, у тридцатилетней вроде тебя наверняка тонна морщин.**

(20:14) неизвестный номер:  
_Мы общаемся две недели и ты назвал меня тридцатилетней?_

(20:18)  
**Ух ты, знак вопроса. И это ты меня училкой языка обзываешь.**

(20:18) неизвестный номер:  
_нет ты для меня теперь прыщавая школьница которая оценки выдрачивает_

(20:20)  
**Везде мимо.**

(20:21) неизвестный номер:  
_твое рождение было мимо_

(20:22)  
**Ауч, прям в сердечко.**

(20:22) неизвестный номер:  
_ты стопудов училка на пенсии или школота с комплексом отличницы_

(20:23) неизвестный номер:  
_иначе зачем так писать_

(20:24)  
**Это дает мне ощущение власти.**

(20:24) неизвестный номер:  
_…_

(20:27)  
**И я не отрубаю т9, в отличие от некоторых.**

(20:29) неизвестный номер:  
_ты отрубаешь зато все остальное_

(20:32)  
**Куда пропали знаки вопроса? Я уже по ним скучаю.**

(20:34) неизвестный номер:  
_ушли воевать_

(20:39)  
**Ты отправила их учиться убивать?**

(20:42) неизвестный номер:  
_поаккуратнее с языком девчуля_

(20:45)  
**Попробуй другой пол.**

(20:46) неизвестный номер:  
_воу так это парнише нужно быть возле меня осторожнее с языком_

(20:46) неизвестный номер:  
_больной ублю…_

(20:49)  
**И как Ошибка тебя терпит.**

(20:50) неизвестный номер:  
_сабрина проплаченный сталкер_

(20:52)  
**Это ведь ты ей платишь.**

(20:52) неизвестный номер:  
_надеюсь она вспомнит об этом когда снова полезет на кобелину_

(20:55)  
**Просто смирись с их чувствами, мадам ноунейм.**

(20:55) неизвестный номер:  
_я не мадам ноунейм_

(20:57) неизвестный номер:  
_а тебя я переименовала в парнишу_

(20:59)  
**Со своей стороны, не собираюсь переименовывать тебя в шуга дэдди**.

(20:59) неизвестный номер:  
_пжлст придержи свои кинки при себе_

(21:00) неизвестный номер:  
_тебе же еще 12_

(21:03)  
**Я здесь всего лишь потенциальный свидетель в твоем деле об убийстве.**

(21:03) Серийный Убийца:  
_какое убийство я ангелочек_

Он ничего не знал о собеседнике, кроме номера и постоянных муток Сабрины с парнем на ресепшене, а уже друзья начали спрашивать, почему номер так странно подписан.

— По приколу, — выдавил он, убирая телефон с кучей входящих. — Не переписываюсь я ни с каким серийным убийцей.

Посмотрели на него тогда не очень.

На той же неделе он сократил имя контакта до СУ. Воспринято это было на ура и без возмущений. И вообще, если судить по пассивно-агрессивным сообщениям про Сабрину и просто по агрессивным, неудивительно, что прозвище так хорошо подошло.

Когда он стрессовал — разговоры с СУ отлично отвлекали. Переписка всегда была какой-то нелепой, абсурдной и с кучей взаимных оскорблений, которые то ли были искренними, то ли все-таки нет. Самое важное — ему это нравилось. Хоть он и любил общаться со своими друзьями, новый собеседник стал глотком свежего воздуха, ведь так Натаниэля не спрашивали, как там его проекты или успел он или нет — проснуться к первой паре.

Или как он накосячил в последнем рисунке.

Добрались они до обсуждения его жизни совсем не обыденно.

(06:25) СУ:  
_проснись и пой задрот~_

(06:25) СУ:  
_если я должна подрываться спозаранку_

(06:25) СУ:  
_то и ты парниша должен_

(06:29)  
**Можешь не называть меня «парнишей» хотя бы утром?**

(06:30)  
**Звучит отвратительно.**

(06:32) СУ:  
_а ты чо не парниша_

(06:35)  
**Я ухожу спать дальше. Читать твои сообщения не буду.**

(06:35) СУ:  
_ну мне скучно, повесели меня_

(06:37)  
**Я спал всего два часа.**

(06:37) СУ:  
_да кто тебя спрашивал…_

(06:38)  
**Это означает «будь добра, отвянь».**

(06:38) СУ:  
_о ты начал отвечать быстрее_

(06:38) СУ:  
_значит все-таки проснулся_

(06:39) СУ:  
_я вооот на столько близка от называния тебя моим другом_

(06:40)  
**Я не хочу быть кем-либо в твоей жизни даже на «вооот настолько».**

(06:40) СУ:  
_да че ты мне тут заливаешь_

(06:40) СУ:  
_полстраны готовы убить за то чтобы быть на твоем месте_

(06:41) СУ:  
_даже если это означает стать душным школьником_

(06:41)  
**Как-то я великоват для школьника.**

(06:42) СУ:  
_ты чо тут флиртовать пытаешься_

(06:43) СУ:  
_я не хочу загреметь за расление_

(06:43)  
**Растление.**

(06:43) СУ:  
_так смари_

(06:44) СУ:  
_ты как то сильно нос здесь задираешь_

(06:44) СУ:  
_от пиздливых парниш вроде тебя вообще надо интернет убирать_

(06:45)  
**Это даже не онлайн мессенджер.**

(06:45) СУ:  
_завали_

(06:45) СУ:  
_а теперь рассказывай в честь чего ты не спал_

(06:45) СУ:  
_нашел себе перепих чтоли_

(06:49)  
**Нет, это был не перепих.**

(06:50) СУ:  
_какая жалость ничего нового_

(06:51)  
**И я устал.**

(06:52) СУ:  
_кто рано встает тому бог подает_

(06:53)  
**У меня занятия только через пять часов.**

(06:53)  
**Я планировал это время поспать.**

(06:54) СУ:  
_не спи красавица замерзнешь_

(06:56)  
**Мне даже не холодно.**

(07:00) СУ:  
_ой бля не умничай_

(07:02) СУ:  
_теперь выкладывай_

(07:02) СУ:  
_мне еще час в этой машине торчать_

(07:15)  
**Ты поэтому меня с кровати в такую рань подняла?**

(07:16) СУ:  
_ты разве встал с кровати_

(07:17) СУ:  
_так стой не ложись тогда_

(07:17) СУ:  
_мне странно болтать с ребенком в кровати_

(07:19)  
**Я заканчивал свой проект.**

(07:19) СУ:  
_ясно что нихера не ясно_

(07:19) СУ:  
_какой нахер проект_

(07:23)  
**Проект по учебе.**

(07:23) СУ:  
_бля я же всего лишь шутила про школоту_

(07:25)  
**Я не школьник.**

(07:26) СУ:  
_а так ты уже не совсем парниша_

(07:26) СУ:  
_грусть печаль_

(07:29)  
**Ты иногда больше пугаешь своими странными сообщениями, чем порывами кого-то убить.**

(07:29) СУ:  
_боже какая нахер поэзия_

(07:30) СУ:  
_ты там на граммар наци учишься_

(07:32)  
**Я учусь в художественном.**

(07:33) СУ:  
_рисуешь голых теток_

(07:33)  
**Пугаешь меня.**

* * *

Между ними особо ничего не поменялось. СУ временами будила его по утрам, требуя поговорить, но Натаниэль не пытался ничего выведать. Не потому что ему было неинтересно — но держать фигуру СУ в тени было слишком заманчиво. Собеседник — аноним, с которым можно было интересно поболтать. Никакой драмы, никакого ангста. Просто переписка на тупые темы, которые он мог обсудить только с тем, с кем ему по-настоящему комфортно.

Он не знал ни лица, ни имени, и образ в голове Натаниэля практически не складывался. Это был саркастичный, грубоватый человек, чьи ответы постоянно вызывали у Натаниэля смех.

Это помогло ему пережить страдания от неправильно намешанных красок и кучи потраченных денег (которых и без того было немного) на художественные принадлежности. Когда он распереживался, что ему не хватит денег банально на продукты, он снова открыл заказы — три слота, что было амбициозно, учитывая количество подписчиков в его блоге, и пока он ждал, когда кто-нибудь откликнется — СУ заинтересовал именно этот аспект его жизни.

(21:03) СУ:  
_значит ты художник_

(21:06)  
**Ну да?**

(21:06) СУ:  
_значит я могу посмотреть твои работы_

(21:06) СУ:  
_или ты типа рисуешь в стол_

(21:07) СУ:  
_и никого не подпускаешь к своим бумажкам_

(21:07) СУ:  
_а потом ими же подтираешься_

(21:23)  
**У меня есть блог.**

(21:24) СУ:  
_гони сюда._

(21:25)  
**Ты понимаешь, что это плохой способ что-то попросить?**

(21:25) СУ:  
_чо за бздеж_

(21:25) СУ:  
_всю мою жизнь оно работает_

(21:28)  
**Я не собираюсь терпеть твои закидоны.**

(21:29) СУ:  
_я че просила быть моим папочкой_

(21:35)  
**Для подобного ты меня считаешь слишком уж плебеем.**

(21:37) СУ:  
_срсли_

(21:37) СУ:  
_ты же и есть плебей_

(21:38) СУ:  
_я могу своей дизайнерской оправой все твое обучение оплатить_

(21:59)  
**Рад знать, что богатые не всегда озабочены собственным обучением.**

(22:00) СУ:  
_че_

(22:05)  
**Ну, или манерами.**

(22:05)  
**И блог не скину.**

(22:15) СУ:  
_так ты реально никого не подпускаешь_

(22:37)  
**Разве что хамок?**

(22:41) СУ:  
_это потому что я тебя парнишей подписала_

(22:41) СУ:  
_ты же даже не школотрон_

(23:15)  
**А ты даже не научилась нормально разговаривать. Молодец.**

Как бы раньше СУ ему не грубила, это было слишком. Может в целом из-за сложившейся ситуации он так оскорбился и принял чужие слова близко к сердцу. И хотя на самом деле они вообще друг друга не знали, переживалось хуже, чем хейтерство. Почти два месяца он воспринимал СУ, как нечто положительное, и именно поэтому его это так задело.

Помогло, что на следующий день откликнулось два заказчика.

Натаниэль несколько дней упрямо игнорировал сообщения от СУ, решив не отвечать, несмотря на то, что телефон просто разрывался от входящих. Он не выключил его только потому, что ему нужно было ставить будильник.

Он прочитал их только через три дня.

(23:22) СУ:  
_что_

(23:29) СУ:  
_да ладно тебе_

(23:30) СУ:  
_я задела твое мелкое самомнение…_

(23:49) СУ:  
_ну ладно бля_

(00:00) СУ:  
_как знаешь_

(14:02) СУ:  
_очевидно я повела себя не круто_

(14:04) СУ:  
_но я же нигде не соврала какого хера_

(16:49) СУ:  
_ладно ошибка подсказала_

(17:02) СУ:  
_я не должна была так выражаться_

(17:05) СУ:  
_извини что задела твое чувство нищебродства_

(17:07) СУ:  
_я еще и имени твоего не знаю_

(17:08) СУ:  
_без имени без бабок_

(07:02) СУ:  
_тебе чо мало моих извинений_

(07:04) СУ:  
_да ну бля с кем мне еще болтать по утрам_

(07:15) СУ:  
_я не хочу слушать ошибку еще чаще чем обычно_

(07:45) СУ:  
_вау так вот что такое игнор_

(07:45) СУ:  
_какое новое ощущение_

(07:51) СУ:  
_или это типа психотерапии_

(07:51) СУ:  
_и я должна первая высказать все свои чувства хуе мое_

(07:55) СУ:  
_потому что бля это странно_

(11:04) СУ:  
_ошибка сказала мне извиниться нормально_

(11:05) СУ:  
_она думает я все равно несу херню_

(14:36) СУ:  
_хотя ладно наверное она права_

(14:37) СУ:  
_но я всегда так говорю_

(09:02) СУ:  
_извини что неправильно выразилась наверное?_

(09:04) СУ:  
_бож это прозвучало так по педовски_

(09:15) СУ:  
_я слишком богата для драма суицида_

(09:16) СУ:  
_так стоп это все еще по хамски_

(09:17) СУ:  
_я слишком успешна для суицида?_

Ему хотелось обижаться и дальше, но он понимал, что слишком бурно отреагировал. СУ не сказала ничего нового, а он решил обидеться. Видимо, в следующий раз, когда у Натаниэля будет плохое настроение, надо будет просто отказаться от переписок…

Но это общение приносило веселье. Именно поэтому они до сих пор общаются. Точнее общались, пока он так не взбрыкнулся на обычную подколку. Новых сообщений от СУ больше не было, хотя стоит признать, что последние и правда заставили его посмеяться, и хоть это была просто ужасная попытка извиниться, Натаниэль осознал, что сердиться — очень изматывает.

Они все-таки были какими-никакими друзьями.

(15:19)  
**Это не твоя вина.**

(15:21)  
**Я поступил по-детски. Извиняюсь.**

(15:22)  
**Я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше общаться.**

(15:25)  
**Но раз уж ты поставила пару вопросительных знаков и даже спросила Ошибку…**

(15:37)  
**Это хороший знак, правда?**

(15:40)  
**Я понимаю, почему тебе это похоже на психотерапию.**

(15:42)  
**Хотя я к мозгоправу не ходил ни разу. А ты?**

(15:56)  
**Так что это, скорее всего, я веду себя не круто.**

Извинений лучше он выдавить из себя не мог. Если бы он говорил это вживую, вышло бы красноречивей, но что поделать. Натаниэль занялся заказами. Он пропустил встречу с друзьями, так как был не в настроении отрываться в дешевом ночном клубе неподалеку.

Он уже наполовину выполнил заказной арт, когда телефон начал вибрировать. Сначала он проигнорировал его, так как это скорее всего были друзья, скидывающие фотки того, что он пропускает, пока он не вспомнил, что вроде как помирился с СУ.

И ответ был драматичным, как и всегда.

(20:41) СУ:  
_нунуну_

(20:41) СУ:  
_смотрите кто не смог устоять перед моим шармом_

(20:45) СУ:  
_так говно не смей снова игнорить…_

(20:46) СУ:  
_меня не колышат твои чуйства_

(20:46) СУ:  
_главное чтобы ты поднимал мне настроение_

(20:51)  
**Разве это не работа Ошибки?**

(20:53) СУ:  
_она безголовая_

(20:53) СУ:  
_она думает теперь что мы подружки_

(20:55)  
**И ты пытаешься меня убедить, что она ошибается?**

(20:56) СУ:  
_в отличие от тебя она слишком душная_

(21:00)  
**Ты и так называла меня душнилой.**

(21:03) СУ:  
_нене ты взрослый парниша у которого иногда бывает менструха_

(21:03) СУ:  
_ладно звучит херово_

(21:05)  
**Мы договорились о кинках не говорить.**

(21:06) СУ:  
_ну ок парниша со спицами_

(21:10)  
**Мне твои прозвища с каждым разом нравятся все меньше.**

(21:16) СУ:  
_а мне все меньше нравится моя ассистентка_

(21:16) СУ:  
_но не все в жизни малина согласен парниша_

(21:16) СУ:  
_спицниша_

(21:16) СУ:  
_как сократить парнишу со спицами_

(21:19)  
**Лучше просто забудь.**

(21:20) СУ:  
_фу душнила_

(21:24)  
**Просто я понимаю, если прозвище плохое.**

(21:25) СУ:  
_ты буквально подписал меня серийной убийцей_

(21:27)  
**В варианте «СУ» это звучит милее.**

(21:28) СУ:  
_ладно признаю обычно меня называют хуже_

(21:35)  
**Да? Теперь мне любопытно.**

(21:35) СУ:  
_давай так_

(21:36) СУ:  
_я расскажу если скинешь блог_

(21:40)  
**Тебе правда настолько интересно?**

(21:42) СУ:  
_я же сказала_

(21:42) СУ:  
_мы вооот настолько почти что друзья_

(21:45)  
**Мне жаль Ошибку.**

(21:46) СУ:  
_кстати она пыталась напроситься ко мне на ночевку_

(21:52)  
**Она же оплачиваемый сталкер.**

(21:55) СУ:  
_я не плачу ей за то чтобы она пялилась как я сплю_

(21:55) СУ:  
_так что я соврала и сказала что у меня менструха_

(21:56) СУ:  
_как же тяжко от нее отвязаться_

(21:57)  
**Поэтому ты пишешь мне, раз уж у меня свои критические дни бывают?**

(21:57) СУ:  
_боже как это отвратно звучит_

(22:00)  
**Я всего лишь повторяю твои же слова.**

(22:02) СУ:  
_ну молодец_

(22:02) СУ:  
_и вот так дети душнила отверг еще одну девушку_

(22:03)  
**Первый раз слышу, что ты девушка.**

(22:09) СУ:  
_чо_

(22:09) СУ:  
_ты думал что ошибка ночует с парнем или бабулькой_

(22:10) СУ:  
_я ащето прекрасна как рассвет ты не знаешь чо теряешь_

(22:14)  
**Я не думаю, что она пыталась устроить ночевку из-за твоей внешности.**

(22:15) СУ:  
_а что если она хотела срезать мне лицо пока я сплю_

(22:15) СУ:  
_и на себя напялить_

(22:17)  
**Я немного переживаю за твое психическое состояние.**

(22:17) СУ:  
_я примерно поэтому и сказала нет_

(22:19)  
**Но не за твое лицо.**

(22:19) СУ:  
_эй бля это уже хамство_

То, что СУ оказалась не женщиной за тридцать, ничего не изменило в их общении. Натаниэль до сих пор не подозревал сколько ей точно лет, но в общем, ему было все равно. В их переписке не было ничего незаконного, и они точно не флиртовали, но узнать о ней что-нибудь новенькое было приятно.

В семь утра СУ сообщила ему, что будет весь день занята, и он решил скинуть ей ссылку на свой блог, как и обещал. Он не переживал по этому поводу, все-таки, он же не забитый подросток, который прячет свой скетчбук, чтобы никто туда не заглянул, но то, что он слегка обеспокоился тем, что она скажет, что-то да значило. И честность прямо в лоб была ее главным оружием.

(20:51) СУ:  
_привет нат_

(20:51) СУ:  
_это сокращение от чего то да_

(20:52) СУ:  
_так я могу открыть ссылку_

(20:53) СУ:  
_не могу подписаться, но сталкерам оно не нужно_

(20:55) СУ:  
_ой бля теперь я как ошибка_

(21:04)  
**Неоплачиваемый сталкер.**

(21:05) СУ:  
_ой иди нахуй нат_

(21:07)  
**Ты ожидаешь какого-то особого разрешения?**

(21:11) СУ:  
_если ты начал вот так_

(21:11) СУ:  
_то нет_

(21:16) СУ:  
_бля ты еще и с хвостиком сука ходишь_

(21:17)  
**Только когда рисую.**

(21:17) СУ:  
_а разве это не постоянно_

(21:17) СУ:  
_спорим ты сейчас с хвостиком_

(21:18)  
**Я не обязан отчитываться**.

(21:24) СУ:  
_ебать ты высокий_

(21:30)  
**Я разве не говорил, когда ты меня в очередной раз школьником обзывала?**

(21:31) СУ:  
_а я думала ты про размер хера мне втираешь_

(21:34)  
**Почему я вообще должен тебе об этом говорить?**

(21:37) СУ:  
_потому что я снизошла до хуйдожника вроде тебя_

(21:39)  
**Ты пыл-то поумерь.**

(21:40) СУ:  
_я ащето третья самая сексуальная девушка на планете_

(21:45)   
**Ух ты, еще и скромная?**

(21:52) СУ:  
_ну лан мы оба знаем что я достойна первого места_

(21:52) СУ:  
_в следующем году получу свой титул_

(21:53)  
**Надеюсь, не путем убийства конкуренток.**

(21:53) СУ:  
_да иди ты_

(22:07) СУ:  
_нат_

(22:09)  
**Что?**

(22:10) СУ:  
_я сука клянусь если ты хоть раз меня так назовешь_

(22:10)  
**Давай уже.**

(22:11) СУ:  
_меня прозвали снежной королевой_

(22:11) СУ:  
_это было по ошибке, но все подхватили_

(22:12)  
**Напоминает другую Ошибку.**

(22:14) СУ:  
_сам ты сука ошибка пиздец_

(22:25)  
**Тебе бы научиться запятые расставлять**.

(22:27) СУ:  
_да кому оно надо_

(22:27) СУ:  
_особенно от девушки моих талантов_

(22:27)  
**Справедливо.**

(22:30) СУ:  
_ты чо иронизируешь тут_

(22:31)  
**Конечно, нет, Королевишна.**

(22:31) СУ:  
_в чс нахуй._

(22:31)  
**Ты просто милаха.**

(22:51) СУ:  
_арт у тебя годный_

(22:51) СУ:  
_но ты все равно мертв для меня_

Теперь в его контактах значилась Королевишна.

Это ее не обрадовало, и она требовала, чтобы он переименовал ее, но потом Натаниэль показал ей эмодзи короны возле ее имени, и она его простила.

Когда он залил в блог новые работы, он не ожидал, что она как-то отреагирует. Он вообще подозревал, что она забыла про блог, так как они его больше не обсуждали. Так что, когда его засыпало комплиментами — вообще это были комментарии про цвета или отдельные части тела — сначала он был прост сбит с толку.

На самом деле это было очень мило. Друзья обычно оставляли комментарии просто под записями, а Королевишна отправила ему напрямую, чтобы он точно ее узнал.

(16:21) Королевишна:  
_ты как раз закончил свои рисовалки да_

(16:22) Королевишна:  
_мне понравились сиськи на последней_

(16:54)  
**Если ты про заказы — то да.**

(16:56) Королевишна:  
_ты будешь снова их открывать_

(17:00)  
**Может быть, мне надо сначала доделать учебные задания.**

(17:01) Королевишна:  
_будешь или нет натаниэль_

(17:03)  
**Ты меня не напугаешь, даже если с большой буквы мое имя напишешь.**

(17:03) Королевишна:  
…

(17:04) Королевишна:  
_натаниэль._

(17:06)  
**Ладно, да, через пару недель открою.**

(17:07) Королевишна:  
_и снова три штуки_

(17:09)  
**Я в этот раз успел без запары, так что, скорее всего, да.**

(17:10) Королевишна:  
_я тоже хочу_

(17:12)  
**Ну так попроси.**

(17:36)  
**Надеюсь, О** _шибка тебя там не похитила?_

 _(19:02) Коро_ левишна:  
_она хотела коктейля_

(19:15)  
**И ты пошла пить с ней коктейли? Какая милая подруга.**

(19:18) Королевишна:  
_дебил мне диета запрещает сладкое_

(19:18) Королевишна:  
_а она должна следить чтобы я соблюдала_

(19:20)  
**Ты напилась коктейля.**

(19:21) Королевишна:  
_естесна напилась_

(19:21) Королевишна:  
_так что наверное придется не ужинать_

(19:30)  
**Как там ужин?**

(19:31) Королевишна:  
_ты че ослеп там_

(19:31) Королевишна:  
_я на диете_

(19:34)  
**Пропускать ужин из-за коктейля не звучит, как что-то здоровое.**

(19:36) Королевишна:  
_это ты блять там не здоровый_

(19:41)  
**Все хорошо? Ты ругаешься постоянно.**

(19:45) Королевишна:  
_я ее нахуй выкину_

(19:45) Королевишна:  
_хочу жрать изза нее_

(19:49)  
**Один ужин не убьет.**

(19:52) Королевишна:  
_у меня на следующей неделе куча работы_

(19:53) Королевишна:  
_и я должна похудеть чтобы все прошло окей_

(19:55)  
**Иди поешь. Неделя погоды не сделает.**

(19:59) Королевишна:  
_а если я не влезу в одежду_

(19:59) Королевишна:  
_то рекламу дадут не мне_

(20:00)  
**Съешь тогда половину.**

(20:02) Королевишна:  
_а это вообще звучит как тоска ебаная_

(20:04)  
**А сейчас, хочешь сказать, тебе не тоскливо? Иди, поешь чего-нибудь.**

(20:05) Королевишна:  
_у тебя там новый кинк_

(20:05) Королевишна:  
_откармливать симпатичных девуль_

(20:07)  
**Я же не пишу Ошибке «иди есть».**

(20:08) Королевишна:  
_сдохни сука_

(20:10)  
**Серьезно, ты там что-то будешь есть?**

(20:11)  
**Не знаю, что у тебя за работа, но оно не стоит доводить себя до голодной смерти.**

(20:14) Королевишна:  
_голодная смерть буквально моя работа_

(20:15)  
**Надеюсь, ты преувеличиваешь.**

(20:16) Королевишна:  
_я обменяла возможность нажираться на привлекательность_

(20:20)  
**Мы знакомы три месяца, а ты так на свидания и не ходила.**

(20:21) Королевишна:  
_воу хвостатый зовешь меня на свидание_

(20:23)  
**Ты так и не научилась придумывать нормальные прозвища.**

(20:23) Королевишна:  
_крч нахер оно мне нужно_

(20:24) Королевишна:  
_чтобы ты мне напоминал_

(20:24) Королевишна:  
_как даже к моей душной ассистентке подкатили, а ко мне нет_

(20:25)  
**Ты все равно ее любишь.**

(20:26) Королевишна:  
_фу бля_

(20:26) Королевишна:  
_если она снова попытается меня накормить я ее прибью_

(20:28)  
**Если она тебя накормит, я самолично приду ее воскрешать.**

(20:29) Королевишна:  
_а ты когда себе новые шмотки купишь_

(20:29) Королевишна:  
_которые не заляпанные краской_

(20:31)  
**Попрошу не смотреть мои фотографии.**

(20:32) Королевишна:  
_а хуле ты мне здесь сделаешь_

(20:34)  
**Начну постить фотки бургеров и коктейлей.**

(20:34) Королевишна:  
_ой нет лучше сиськи_

(20:36)  
**Это был особый заказ.**

(20:36) Королевишна:  
_так стоп_

(20:37) Королевишна:  
_ты там рисуешь вообще все чо попросят_

(20:39)  
**Грубо говоря, да.**

(20:39) Королевишна:  
_нарисуй мне чонить_

(20:40)  
**Если найду свободное время.**

(20:41) Королевишна:  
_я заплачу тебе деб_

(20:41) Королевишна:  
_я же не какая то там безграмотная нищебродка_

(20:42)  
**Не безграмотная, да.**

(20:43)  
**Так ты поэтому хотела про заказы знать?**

(20:44) Королевишна:  
_это было до того как ошибка сломала мне жизнь_

(20:44) Королевишна:  
_но да я хочу кой чего особенного_

(20:47)  
**Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не про вязание.**

(20:52) Королевишна:  
_бля_

(20:52) Королевишна:  
_нет, но идея просто космос на самом деле_

(20:53) Королевишна:  
_просто скажи когда откроешь свои сраные комишки_

* * *

Он знал о ней до ужаса мало.

Она постоянно путешествовала и писала ему из поездок, чтобы убить время. Ее работа требовала от нее быть в форме, значит, она была моделью или близким к этому, и ей было лет двадцать с небольшим, как и ему (о чем она сказала только через несколько недель).

У нее было хорошо с чувством юмора, она не думала о чужих чувствах, когда высказывалась, и ей постоянно надо было подсказывать, если она делала что-то не так. Обычно Натаниэлю приходилось просто указывать, что она поступила очевидно грубо или сказала какую-то гадость, когда она рассказывала, как прошел день или просто пересказывала недавний случай из жизни.

Самое странное, что она начала брать у него заказы.

Когда он увидел входящий заказ и задумался не шутка ли это и уже собрался его удалять, он заметил, что в адресе электронной почты значится снежная королева. По крайней мере разоблачить ее было просто.

Хотел бы он скрыть свой адрес почты, когда она начала называть его Куртц.

Она выбрала самый дорогой вариант, который никто у Натаниэля никогда не брал, и он понял, что она не шутила, когда говорила, что ей нужно нечто особенное.

(16:02)  
**Это шутка такая?**

(16:26) Королевишна:  
_разве тебе не шлют такое постоянно_

(16:28)  
**Обхохочешься.**

(16:28)  
**Нет, ты серьезно?**

(16:29) Королевишна:  
_абсолютли_

(16:29) Королевишна:  
_прост нарисуй ей багетов_

(16:31)  
**Ты же даже ее не знаешь?**

(16:31) Королевишна:  
_чо_

(16:34)  
**Ты просишь нарисовать Хлою Буржуа.**

(16:34)  
**Она разве не модель, как ты?**

(16:47) Королевишна:  
_с чего ты взял что я модель_

(16:52)  
**Ты мне это чуть ли не в лицо бросила, когда есть отказывалась.**

(16:53) Королевишна:  
_значит так я просто хочу красотку с хлебом_

(16:53) Королевишна:  
_хлеб должен быть повсюду_

(16:53) Королевишна:  
_я буду смотреть и вдохновляться_

(16:55)  
**Ты как будто влюбилась.**

(16:56) Королевишна:  
_ты вообще их видел_

(16:56)  
**Их?**

(16:59) Королевишна:  
_я месяц хлеб в рот не брала_

(16:59) Королевишна:  
_а она самая красивая женщина в мире_

(17:00) Королевишна:  
_если это не любовь то что_

(17:03)  
**Это все равно очень странный заказ.**

(17:04) Королевишна:  
_а ты не торопись_

(17:04) Королевишна:  
_посмотрим как ты все сделаешь_

(17:05) Королевишна:  
_а там вдруг я обкончаюсь на месте благодаря отдельному хвостатому хуйдожнегу_

(17:05)  
**Пожалуйте, не зови меня так.**

(17:06) Королевишна:  
_сорян куртц_

(17:08)  
**Я жалею, что общаюсь с тобой.**

Королевишна каждый день спрашивала, как там ее заказ, заставляла его постить работу в процессе, в общем, пыталась развести его на актив. В итоге он так и делал — каждый вечер выкладывал процессную работу со светловолосой моделью, поправляя те части, которые ей казались не красивыми (с ее слов).

Когда она начала просить его выкладывать работы с учебы, просто чтобы знать, чем он там занимается, он спросил, почему она вообще это все начала.

Ответ был прост — ей хотелось больше узнать о его жизни.

Это было странновато, честно говоря. Она сама почти ничем с ним не делилась. Защищала свою частную жизнь чуть ли не с пулеметом наперевес, уклонялась от вопросов про работу и хобби, давала знакомым, про которых рассказывала, ужасные прозвища (не считая Сабрины). Часами не давала никаких намеков о своем местонахождении, но всегда была рада узнать, как дела у него.

Проникнуться симпатией к кому-то, столь скрытному, было странновато. Иногда ему казалось, что он разговаривает с весьма грубым искусственным интеллектом, вот настолько мало он про нее знал.

(11:49)  
**Чем докажешь, что я все это время переписывался не с ботом?**

(12:05) Королевишна:  
_парниш они еще не изобрели таких ахуенных ботов как я_

(12:12)  
**Я про ботов для переписки.**

(12:13) Королевишна:  
_и переписываюсь я тоже ахуенно_

(12:13) Королевишна:  
_ты че смеешь сомневаться_

(12:14) Королевишна:  
_я уже заплатила за картину моей богини с хлебом_

(12:16)  
**Я все равно мало что о тебе знаю.**

(12:16)  
**Вдруг ты меня как-то неумело разводишь?**

(12:18) Королевишна:  
_повторяю для тупых_

(12:18) Королевишна:  
_я тебе бабок отсыпала_

(12:18) Королевишна:  
_кто разводит и при этом платит лоху_

(12:19)  
**Поэтому я сказал «неумело».**

(12:24) Королевишна:  
_тогда че ты хочешь от меня_

(12:25) Королевишна:  
_чтобы убедиться что я не бот_

(12:25) Королевишна:  
_спустя четыре сраных месяца дружбы_

(12:28)  
**Ты меня буквально в лицо знаешь, я про тебя знаю только возраст.**

(12:30) Королевишна:  
_ты знаешь что я модель_

(12:31)  
**Ты, кстати, не подтвердила.**

(12:31) Королевишна:  
_ну я модель_

(12:31) Королевишна:  
_сюрприз_

(12:34)  
И ты не говоришь, как тебя зовут, потому что?

(12:35) Королевишна:  
_так веселее_

(12:35) Королевишна:  
_не порть мне все_

(12:37)  
**Не уверен, как это испортит тебе веселье, но ладно**.

(12:39) Королевишна:  
_ты бы очевидно захотел меня трахнуть_

(12:39) Королевишна:  
_ладно я ору_

(12:40) Королевишна:  
_но бля мысль бы возникла отвечаю_

(12:40) Королевишна:  
_я ж не просто так модель_

(12:40) Королевишна:  
_мне нравится что ты меня не знаешь_

(12:40) Королевишна:  
_так круто_

(12:44)  
**Ты могла заплатить родительскими деньгами и продолжать меня разводить.**

(12:52) Королевишна:  
_ты там голые фотки мои просишь или где_

(12:52) Королевишна:  
_нене мне сказали такое не пересылать_

(12:54)  
**Кто тебе сказал?**

(12:57) Королевишна:  
_в контракте написано_

(12:57) Королевишна:  
_рядом с не встречаться с другимим моделями_

(13:00)  
**Так ты поэтому на свидания не ходишь?**

(13:03) Королевишна:  
_не ну чо я могу если с ними не работаю_

(13:04) Королевишна:  
_но они такие пососные_

(13:04) Королевишна:  
_они не ржут с моих шуток_

(13:07)  
**Ты шутишь про убийства.**

(13:12) Королевишна:  
_точняк_

(13:12) Королевишна:  
_этж смешно_

(13:12) Королевишна:  
_если они не ценят мои шутки_

(13:13) Королевишна:  
_значит и меня ценить не будут_

(13:15)  
**Как же ты себя любишь.**

(13:18) Королевишна:  
_ну кому то ж надо_

(13:24)  
**Если тебе поможет, я с твоих шуток часто смеюсь.**

(13:26) Королевишна:  
_вот поэтому ты мой лучший друг_

(13:27)  
**Бедная там Ошибка.**

(13:34)  
**Ты ее молча кинула.**

(13:41)  
**Ты тоже одна из моих лучших друзей, поэтому я и хочу знать о тебе больше**.

На следующий день Королевишна рассказала ему про свою любимую еду. Просто ни с того ни с сего, и это был странный зачин для разговора, но в итоге они даже сошлись в некоторых предпочтениях в еде. Потом она перескочила на тему музыки и сериалов, недавно вышедших фильмов (и была в ярости, когда узнала, что он очень давно не был в кино), а потом даже обсудила с ним любимых животных.

Это был мило — с такой мыслью он и засунул телефон под подушку, пытаясь уснуть под звуки музыки из комнаты соседей по блоку.

Дружить с ней было легко. Они смеялись, шутили и редко обсуждали что-то серьезное. Зато он знал, что ее тяготит постоянная диета, что ее постоянно раздражают модели-коллеги (кого-то из них она прямо называла яйцеголовым дауном), и чем она любит заниматься на досуге.

Он просто не знал, как она выглядит, и это тревожило даже сильнее, чем он думал. Ему настолько нравилось переписываться с ней, что можно было честно признать — ее сообщения — лучшая часть дня. Они подбадривали, когда он падал духом, и вот уже несколько месяцев он с удовольствием променивал общение с друзьями на общение с ней…

— Ой.

До него всегда медленно доходило осознание собственной влюбленности.

* * *

Когда он закончил портрет с хлебом, от которого Королевишна была в восторге — она засыпала его кучей сообщений, когда он выложил версию с водяным знаком в блоге и отправил ей на почту оригинал, она снова заказала у него самый дорогой вариант комишки.

На этот раз она хотела видеть Хлою Буржуа в образе супергероини.

Он рисовал на заказ персонажей из игр, сериалов, музыкальных групп, но нарисовать модель его раньше не просили. И Королевишна была тверда в своих желаниях со своими безумными запросами (страннее ему встречались только кинковые штуки, которые он отказывался рисовать на заказ), и не забыла приложить к письму вагон референсов.

И это снова был самый дорогой заказ, но она заявила, что может себе спокойно его позволить.

Когда он закончил и получил кучу восторженного спама, в голову пришла мысль чутка отдохнуть. Она обеспечила ему небольшой бюджет своим заказом (ладно, уже двумя заказами за последний месяц) и оплатила полный ценник, несмотря на то, что он закончил арт только наполовину.

(18:23)  
**Думаю, можно немного расслабиться.**

(18:27) Королевишна:  
_плз не надо меня предупреждать что ты идешь дрочить_

(18:35)  
**Ты как обычно скора на выводы.**

(18:38) Королевишна:  
_пакость_

(18:38) Королевишна:  
_не хочу представлять твой хер_

(18:39) Королевишна:  
_что если если ты хвост завязываешь даже там_

(18:43)  
**Я за тебя что-то всерьез переживаю**.

(18:48) Королевишна:  
_это потому что ты без ума от меня_

(18:48) Королевишна:  
_я понимаю_

(18:48) Королевишна:  
_меня все хоть самую малость любят_

(18:50)  
**Кстати говоря о самой малости, какой у тебя рост?**

(18:51) Королевишна:  
_слышь каланча_

(18:51) Королевишна:  
_только что я ниже тебя_

(18:52) Королевишна:  
_еще ничего не значит_

(18:57)  
**Значит, ты не слишком высокая.**

(19:00) Королевишна:  
_отъебись куртц_

(19:02)  
**Чем я заслужил такое прозвище?**

(19:03) Королевишна:  
_ты мерзкий_

(19:07)  
**Спрашивать о тебе мерзко?**

(19:09) Королевишна:  
_ну ты делаешь это мерзко_

(19:09) Королевишна:  
_хоть раз веди себя как нормальный_

(19:11)  
**Это перебор.**

(19:12) Королевишна:  
_неа_

(19:12) Королевишна:  
_требовать тебя запостить сэлфи без хвоста_

(19:12) Королевишна:  
_вот это будет перебор_

(19:14)  
**А что я получу взамен?**

(19:16) Королевишна:  
_я снова закажу у тебя комишку_

(19:20)  
**Они закрыты.**

(19:22) Королевишна:  
_ты же любишь меня_

(19:22) Королевишна:  
_так что просто дай мне отвалить тебе бабла_

(19:30)  
**Ты платила уже два раза.**

(19:31) Королевишна:  
_хочу арт с задним фоном_

(19:13) Королевишна:  
_и чтобы глаза сверкали_

(19:13) Королевишна:  
_отвесь мне ебучей милоты_

(19:15)  
**Опять рисовать Хлою?**

(19:16) Королевишна:  
_она мое все_

(19:20) Королевишна:  
**У тебя какие-то экстремальные приоритеты в жизни**

(19:20) Королевишна:  
_чо_

(19:21) Королевишна:  
_ты же дрочишь на персов из игр_

(19:21) Королевишна:  
_почему я не могу дрочить на богиню_

(19:24)  
**Жду от тебя референсы.**

(19:24) Королевишна:  
_з а е б и с ь_

(19:25) Королевишна:  
_я поставлю ее на аватарку_

(19:29)  
**На твой тайный аккаунт?**

(19:34) Королевишна:  
_постараешься и он может быть перестанет быть тайным_

(19:38)  
**Надеюсь, ты это серьезно сейчас**

(19:41) Королевишна:  
_тебе надо поставить фоточку себя_

(19:41) Королевишна:  
_расклад такой куртц_

(19:44)  
**Это прозвище убивает во мне желание жить.**

(19:44) Королевишна:  
_а если я его простону_

(19:47)  
**Интересно узнать, как звучит твой голос.**

(19:50) Королевишна:  
_тогда займись сэлфи парниша_

(19:52)   
**Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.**

Назавтра Натаниэль запостил свою фотку. Как она и обещала, она завалила его кучей рефов и инфы со своей обычной почты, с которой нельзя было узнать ее настоящее имя. Как бы классно ни проходило их общение, казалось, что они больше нигде не смогут быть друзьями: ни в социальных сетях, ни тем более лично.

Он был тихоней, предпочитал в компаниях отмалчиваться и держаться от драм в сторонке, и судя по всему, что он знал о Королевишне — та была его полной противоположностью.

И это было нормально.

Они никогда бы не сошлись вне переписки, да и вряд ли бы пересеклись вживую. Она не хотела менять платформу для общения, даже созваниваться и это…

Тоже было нормально.

Но он все равно ощутил крохотный лучик надежды, когда она написала, что он тогда неплохо получился. Если она чувствует такую же радость, когда его имя выскакивает у нее на экране телефона, то этого ему более чем достаточно. Он не собирался требовать от нее большего, да даже признавать свои чувства — это бессмысленно, и он не хотел портить дружбу односторонней привязанностью.

Так что Натаниэль влил свои чувства в арт, который она заказала, и не ложился до тех пор, пока глаза не начали слипаться. Этот арт должен был стоить своих денег.

Ранним утром, еще затемно, телефон просто взбесился. Королевишна увидела арт.

Не отрывая лицо от подушки, Нат улыбнулся, и только потом взял в руки телефон.

(06:27) Королевишна:  
_блядский боже!!!_

(06:27) Королевишна:  
_нат!_

(06:28) Королевишна:  
_если это не пойдет в твое портфолио_

(06:28) Королевишна:  
_я тебя нахрен урою_

(06:28) Королевишна:  
_это бриллиант_

(06:29) Королевишна:  
_пости давай_

(06:29) Королевишна:  
а чо я тебя разбудила да

(06:29) Королевишна:  
_я бы поболтала но_

(06:30) Королевишна:  
_судя по письму ты лег пару часов назад_

(06:30) Королевишна:  
_ты супер_

(06:30) Королевишна:  
_отдыхай_

(06:32)  
**Как тут отдыхать, когда подушка постоянно вибрирует.**

(06:32) Королевишна:  
_ну так отруби свой вибратор тупица_

(06:33) Королевишна:  
_а стоп ок_

(06:33) Королевишна:  
_просто заткнусь_

(06:33) Королевишна:  
_на сегодня ты свободен_

Она и правда была милой.

* * *

(09:29) Королевишна:  
_у тебя выходной_

(09:37)  
**Да, пару отменили.**

(09:39) Королевишна:  
_прикрой меня_

(09:39) Королевишна:  
_ошибка съебалась флиртовать_

(09:40) Королевишна:  
_а меня обступили новенькие модели_

(09:40) Королевишна  
_нужно сделать вид что я страшно занята_

(09:43)  
**Да вроде не собирался тебя игнорировать.**

(09:44) Королевишна:  
_ну так шевели сосисками_

(09:44) Королевишна:  
_они что то подозревают_

(09:45)  
**С чего ты так решила?**

(09:46) Королевишна:  
_я кое как сказала им отъебаться_

(09:46) Королевишна:  
_теперь надо вести себя мило_

(09:48)  
**Кто тебя надоумил?**

(09:48) Королевишна:  
_на меня накатали жалобу_

(09:49) Королевишна:  
_кто то шуток не понимает_

(09:51)  
**Ты же не хотела себе друзей, которые не понимают твоих шуток**.

(09:52) Королевишна:  
_чел вот как ты смог удовлетворить всем моим запросам_

(09:52) Королевишна:  
_ты же в каких то ебенях живешь_

(09:53)  
**Ты никогда не говорила, где живешь.**

(09:53) Королевишна:  
_визжи от радости я француженка_

(09:54)  
**Я рад, что ты — это ты.**

(09:54) Королевишна:  
_ты как будто предложение делаешь_

(09:56)  
**Я готов преподнести моей Королевишне виртуальное кольцо**

(09:57) Королевишна:  
_тогда на колени_

(09:58)  
**На одно колено, это же не бдсм**

(10:00) Королевишна:  
_ты не знаешь как я хочу все устроить_

(10:01) Королевишна:  
_у меня есть потребности_

(10:05)  
**Однажды ты сведешь меня в могилу**.

(10:06) Королевишна:  
_уф класс они свалили_

(10:06)  
**Ты смотрела на них страшным лицом, да?**

(10:08) Королевишна:  
_они заслужили_

(10:08) Королевишна:  
_если бы я хотела с ними дружит_ ь

(10:09) Королевишна:  
_я бы об этом сказала_

(10:11)  
**И после этого ты говоришь, что не Снежная Королева.**

(10:11) Королевишна:  
_знаешь что_

(10:12) Королевишна:  
_иди нахуй_

(10:14)  
**Я тоже тебя люблю.**

(10:16) Королевишна:  
_фу бля_

(10:16) Королевишна:  
_но ладно_

(10:20)  
**Я тронут, ты признала наши взаимные чувства.**

(10:21) Королевишна.  
_я даже сохранила тебя как "куртцичек"_

(10:24)  
**Как мило.**

(10:25) Королевишна:  
_все лафа закончилась я иду на свой ледяной трон_

(10:25) Королевишна:  
_наслаждайся своим одиночеством_

(10:25) Королевишна:  
_поскакала_

(10:27)  
**Ах, да. Одиночество — вот что я люблю**.

(10:27)  
**Удачи. Не спугни парня Ошибки.**

(14:02) Королевишна:  
_меня заставляют позировать со льдом_

(14:03) Королевишна:  
_за что_

(14:37)  
**Сейчас?**

(14:49) Королевишна:  
_не_

(14:49) Королевишна:  
_но я согласилась_

(14:50) Королевишна:  
_короче снежная королева навсегда со мной_

(14:52)  
**У меня вопрос.**

(14:53) Королевишна:  
_что_

(14:56)  
**Если я погуглю моделей со льдом, я тебя узнаю?**

(14:59) Королевишна:  
_ты пиздецки плохой сталкер_

(15:04)  
**На этом свете может быть только одна Ошибка.**

(15:06) Королевишна:  
_знаешь что_

(15:06) Королевишна:  
_попробуй_

(15:07) Королевишна:  
_если получится я смогу спокойно использовать твои арты_

(15:07) Королевишна:  
_на своих аватарках_

(15:07) Королевишна:  
_посмотрим идиот ты или притворяешься_

(15:11)  
**Уверена?**

(15:12)  
**Ты же говорила, что веселее, когда я не знаю, кто ты.**

(15:15) Королевишна:  
_да, но теперь ты мне реально нравишься_

(15:15) Королевишна:  
_что странно_

(15:16) Королевишна:  
_ты же просто треш_

(15:16) Королевишна:  
_со всей этой ебучей краской и тд_

(15:17) Королевишна:  
_но ты клевый и меня это бесит_

(15:19)  
**Звучит ужасно похоже на признание.**

(15:26) Королевишна:  
_пиши в личку устроим свидание наконец_

(15:31)  
**Что?**

(15:32) Королевишна:  
_часики тикают лузер_

Ее звали Хлоя Буржуа.

И с этим многое обретало смысл. Вообще, то, что он просто упустил, что такое возможно и решил, что это точно не она даже после кучи времени, убитой на выяснение ее личности, просто убивало. Хлоя Буржуа была успешной моделью, известной своей серьезной миной, взглядом из-под бровей и недовольным изгибом губ, украшающими развороты журналов, и тщательное изучение других фотографий с ней, включая ограниченные тиражи, где она все-таки улыбалась, только подтверждали ее успех.

Светлые волосы, голубые глаза, ровный загар — все то, что он рисовал на протяжении недель. Одно дело прикипеть, когда не представляешь, как она выглядит, и совсем другое — осознать, что она не шутила, когда говорила, что…

А ее ассистентку тоже звали Сабриной.

Если бы он искал референсы самостоятельно, до него дошло бы намного раньше…

Но это был жест доверия с ее стороны.

(17:02)  
**Ты реально заказывала собственные портреты?**

(17:14) Королевишна:  
_ну гляди ты до сих пор меня не рисовал_

(17:15) Королевишна:  
_и я почти была готова тебя за это засудит_ ь

(17:15) Королевишна:  
_я же богиня_

(17:17)  
**Скромность тебе к лицу.**

(17:21) Королевишна:  
_говорю же_

(17:21) Королевишна:

_сталкер из тебя никакой_

(17:24)  
**Или я просто тебе доверяю.**

(17:25) Королевишна:  
_ты мог бы и сам догадаться_

(17:26) Королевишна:  
_я вкинула достаточно инфы_

(17:31)  
**Это все равно что дышать тебе в спину.**

(17:46) Королевишна:  
_но теперь ты знаешь что со спины я просто шик_

(17:50)  
**Потому что ты мне позволила, ага.**

(17:52) Королевишна:  
_у тебя какие-то проблемы с согласием_

(17:52) Королевишна:  
_мне что по пять раз все подтверждать чтобы ты успокоился_

(17:55)  
**Просто предполагать грубо, разве нет.**

(17:56) Королевишна:  
_натаниэль куртцикберг_

(17:56)  
**И снова нет**.

(17:57) Королевишна:  
_я тут вообще-то устроила аттракцион невиданной щедрости_

(17:57) Королевишна:  
_бегом подписывайся на меня везде_

(17:58) Королевишна:  
_я собираюсь рассказать о тебе всем_

(17:58) Королевишна:  
_готовься к популярности_

(18:03)  
**Звучит устрашающе.**

(18:04) Королевишна:  
_еще надо договориться о свидании_

(18:09)  
**Я думал, ты шутишь.**

(18:10) Королевишна:  
_нет я же говорила_

(18:11) Королевишна:  
_я не пойду на свидание с челом который морозится с моих шуток_

(18:15)  
**Хлоя, у тебя же наверняка не только этот критерий по отбору парней для свиданий.**

(18:15) Королевишна:  
_хватит быть таким милым_

(18:16) Королевишна:  
_это мерзко_

* * *

(13:42) Хлоя:  
_готов к встрече с самой сексуальной девушкой номер три_

(13:42) Хлоя:  
_вообще я должна была быть номер один_

(13:43)  
**Ты опаздываешь.**

(13:44) Хлоя:  
_не кипишуй блядь_

(13:44) Хлоя:  
_я в пробке_

(13:45)  
**Заказать тебе что-нибудь?**

(13:55) Хлоя:  
_не_

(13:55) Хлоя:  
_давай когда я приеду_

(13:56) Хлоя:  
_хочу классно устроиться на столе_

(13:56) Хлоя:  
_чтобы ты понял че упускал_

(13:58)  
**Мы встречаемся выпить кофе**.

(13:59) Хлоя:  
_это свидание трус_

(13:39)  
**Я могу тебе не понравиться.**

(14:00) Хлоя:  
_я знаю тебе полгода_

(14:01) Хлоя:  
_и твоя задротская задница мне точно по вкусу_

(14:02)  
**Я молчаливый.**

(14:02) Хлоя:  
_в переписке ты тоже не особо резвый_

(14:03) Хлоя:  
_три моих сообщения на одно твое_

(14:03) Хлоя:  
_готовься РАЗГОВАРИВАТЬ_

(14:03) Хлоя:  
_можем говорить обо мне_

(14:05)  
**Твоя любимая тема.**

(14:06) Хлоя:  
_поэтому мы и встречаемся сегодня_

(14:06) Хлоя:  
_ради твоих знаменитых редких реплик_

(14:08)  
**Так почему ты решила перестать скрываться?**

(14:09) Хлоя:  
_увидела как хорошо ты работаешь руками_

(14:12)  
**Блин, зачем. Я подавился.**

(14:13) Хлоя:  
_ты заказал без меня?_

(14:13)  
**О, нет. Знак вопроса.**

(14:14) Хлоя:  
_чтоб ты снова подавился_

(14:15)  
**Как грубо.**

(14:17) Хлоя:  
_знаешь что грубо_

(14:17) Хлоя:  
_я сделала тебе аудиторию_

(14:18) Хлоя:  
_а ты важный хуй бумажный даже спасибо не сказал_

(14:20)  
**Мой внутренний интроверт тут умирал. Меня начали спрашивать про комиши.**

(14:21) Хлоя:  
_зарабатывай давай чтобы платить за меня на свиданиях_

(14:23)  
**Мы еще даже на это не сходили.**

(14:25) Хлоя:  
_да че с тобой_

(14:25) Хлоя:  
_я считаю ты классный_

(14:26) Хлоя:  
_а это огого_

(14:27)  
**Когда ты так говоришь, теряется весь смысл.**

(14:28) Хлоя:  
_ты просто не видишь мое лицо сейчас_

(14:29)  
**Если честно, мне немного страшно.**

— Натаниэль.

Он испуганно оторвался от телефона и с открытым ртом посмотрел на Хлою. Он не смотрел ее интервью, потому слышал ее голос впервые, но тем не менее узнал ее сразу же. Было бы трудно обознаться, когда ты рисовал ее целые недели.

Он встал, стул противно скрипнул по полу. Натаниэль, волнуясь, убрал телефон в карман.

— О… привет.

В своих туфлях без каблуков она была ему по нос. После всех их взаимных подколок, вживую наблюдать ее поведение и сопоставлять его с едкими комментариями, которые он раньше только читал — придало происходящему невероятно объемную реальность. Встреча лицом к лицу с близкой подругой и без того смущала, и смущало куда больше, когда он вдруг смог наблюдать ее в действии.

В уголках ее глаз появились веселые морщинки — она рассмеялась, при этом убирая волосы за уши.

— Ты такой же неловкий, как я представляла.

— Что, прости?

— И каланча, так что садись уже, — заметила Хлоя, указывая на стул. — Давай я сначала схожу за напитками. Я уже заказала, пока писала тебе, так что я быстро.

Когда она ушла за подносом с кружками, он понял, что в ней не так. Мягкость, которой было не увидеть на фотографиях. Не такой яркий макияж, волосы уложены не так идеально, да и одета она была вполне обыденно, а не в кричащие наряды, которые выглядят нормально только на съемочной площадке.

Когда она вернулась, Натаниэль тихо поблагодарил и удивленно уставился в кружку с любимым напитком.

Хлоя выгнула бровь, когда он поднял на нее глаза.

— Ну, что еще? — требовательным тоном осведомилась Хлоя, убирая очки на макушку. — У меня отличная память.

Он прыснул.

— Ты забыла про день рождения Сабрины.

— Это потому что она — зло, — фыркнула Хлоя, — И в отличие от нее, ты мне нравишься. Она просто порождение ада и бесит своим вечным позитивом.

Разницы между тем, что она говорила и что ему писала не было никакой.

— Она будет рада это услышать.

— Она будет рада, даже если я скажу ей пойти на хуй, — фыркнула Хлоя. — И вообще я не хочу сегодня про нее говорить. Я пришла, чтобы увидеть, сможешь ли ты выдержать мое общество.

Он моргнул.

— Я тебя только что совсем не понял.

— Ты сказал, что мне нужно выставить больше требований к своему спутнику, и что смеяться над моими шутками мало, так что я составила список, — сказала она, поднимая кружку двумя руками и делая глоток. — Ты готов?

На удивление это было не так уж страшно. Когда он думал о том, чтобы сидеть напротив Хлои Буржуа, в нутре противно сжималось, но теперь, когда он правда говорил с ней, он совсем не волновался. Да, он, как и всегда чуть переживал, но все, что она говорила, только убеждали его, что он пришел на встречу не с незнакомой. Она была его подругой, пусть и ее лицо и было острым, как и ее слова.

Натаниэль прокашлялся.

— Готов? — прозвучало как вопрос. — То есть, да.

Хлоя подняла руку и загнула палец.

— Для начала, мой спутник не должен быть грязнулей.

Он не знал, был ли это камень в его огород или нет, но все равно не стал даже окидывать себя взглядом на предмет пятен от краски, об этом он позаботился заранее.

— И его волосы должны выглядеть прилично, — она загнула второй палец. — Неплохо было бы носить с собой резинку для волос.

Его резинка весело поблескивала на руке, ведь стояла самая замечательная погода для короткого рукава.

— У него должен быть какой-нибудь талант, искусные руки всегда пригодятся…

Натаниэль ощутил, что у него горит лицо, и перебил:

— Ты это сейчас нарочно, так ведь?

— О, какой милый румянец, — ухмыльнулась она, хватаясь за кружку.

— Ты дьяволица, — со смехом ответил он, нервно прочесывая рукой волосы и откидывая длинную челку назад. — Я же говорил, что меня легко смутить.

Она кивнула, продолжая лукаво улыбаться.

— Да, но ты не говорил, что у тебя краснеют уши.

— А это важно? — удивленный, что она заметила, спросил Натаниэль. — Это происходит не каждый раз.

— Да? — в уголках ее глаз собрались смешливые морщинки. — Значит, сегодня особый случай?

Он откинулся в своем кресле.

— Ты сейчас похожа на тигрицу.

Хлоя рассмеялась, сбиваясь на высокую ноту.

— Я пытаюсь с тобой флиртовать, козлина.

Радуясь, что он не пил в этот момент, Натаниэль поерзал в кресле и признался:

— Я этому не очень верил.

— А зачем нам тогда это свидание, — ответила она, отпивая из кружки. Лицо у нее было сдержанное и совсем не смущенное, в отличие от его. — Ты теперь знаешь, что я настоящая, и я хочу, чтобы наше второе свидание прошло в менее людном месте.

Он сдавленно поинтересовался:

— Второе?

— А что? — она похлопала ресницами. Наверняка, нарочно. — На людях можно заставить тебя покраснеть всего парой приличных способов. А я бы предпочла избежать скандалов.

— Мы даже первое свидание не закончили, — напомнил он. — И что если ты не захочешь…

Хлоя смерила его взглядом, заставляя замолчать.

— Я отлично тебя знаю, Натаниэль Куртцберг.

— Когда ты это сказала, все стало еще хуже! — воскликнул он, недоверчиво хохотнув.

— Вот видишь, — сказала она, поднимая брови. — Только из-за того, что я не знаю, как ты орешь, когда бьешься мизинцем об угол дивана, это не делает тебя полнейшей загадкой.

Он мог сказать то же самое и про нее, но сомнения все-таки были развеяны.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого никогда не услышала.

— Все равно когда-нибудь услышу, — довольно улыбнулась она, отодвигая свой стул — без противного скрипа — и подошла к его стороне стола, выуживая свой телефон. — А теперь давай сфоткаемся, Нат.

— Зачем? — выпалил он, удивленный внезапной сменой темы.

Она завела глаза, подталкивая его, чтобы он освободил половину стула. Ее бедро прижалось к нему, когда она села со словами:

— Мне надо рассказать подписчикам про моего нового парня.

— …Мы же это еще не решили, — тихо пробормотал Натаниэль, понимая, как глупо выглядит, пока она пыталась найти хороший ракурс.

Она похлопала его по бедру.

— Вроде бы это не отказ.

— Скорее я просто признаю, что сошел с ума, — ответил он.

— Ты убедишься, что это реальность, если я тебя поцелую? — осведомилась Хлоя, поворачиваясь к нему с улыбкой. — Потому что я точно собираюсь это сделать.

Он едва сдержал смех.

— Я не целуюсь на первом свидании.

— Я все равно поцелую тебя в щеку для фотки, — ответила она, совершенно не расстроившись. — А теперь улыбайся и постарайся прикинуться, что не расплываешься в лужу.

Ее губы приятно холодили его щеку.

**Author's Note:**

> Эстетика к фанфику на [tumblr](https://varfolomeewa.tumblr.com/post/641107414757883904/aesthetics-for-lovely-chlonath-texting-fic-ao3)
> 
> .


End file.
